The Hunt for The White Eyed Snow Fox
by Kruffien
Summary: Violence begets tragedy; Sequel to 'The Wrath of the White Eyed Snow Fox'; Completed with an alternate ending; Reviews Please!
1. Open Season

_**The Hunt for the White Eyed Snow Fox **_

_**By Kruffien **_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan. And this fic is my tribute to the anime.  
  
Good Evening.  
  
I'm Yamanaka Ino and now here is today's headline;  
  
The Hyuuga clan, one of Konoha's prestigious and well-known families, were massacred early this evening by assailants of unknown origin.  
  
Among the dead were the Lord Hyuuga Hiashi, the current head of the Hyuuga family, Lady Hyuuga Hanabi, the heir apparent of the clan, the jounin Hyuuga Neji, the entire senior members of the Hyuuga council, as well as all of the family's servants and the Anbu who were stationed at the Hyuuga manor at the time of the attack.  
  
Sources say that the attack occurred somewhere between 5:30 to 6:00 p.m. during which, the entire council body of the Hyuuga clan were having an emergency meeting, due to reports of numerous brutal attacks against the clan for the past few days.  
  
It is still unknown whether these attacks are connected with today's massacre.  
  
And on to other ne...  
  
CLICK!  
  
**Prologue: Open season  
**  
Long ago...  
  
A lifetime ago...  
  
On a cold winter's day...  
  
A little girl lost her family, for the sake of an honor not worth fighting,  
  
To people, who are not worth honoring.  
  
Her father tried his best to protect her mother,  
  
Her mother tried her best to her brother,  
  
Her brother tried his best to protect her.  
  
All of them died,  
  
But did not fail.  
  
For the blood spilt for the sake of a beloved,  
  
Deceived the butchers' thirst as well as their blade.  
  
And as the hunters left, their blades sleek and wet,  
  
The little girl stood up, pledging vengeance that day.  
  
Once was the peaceful pup,  
  
Now turned a blood stained fox.  
  
Many years have past,  
  
Much blood have been freed.  
  
And then came the day,  
  
To compensate lost blood, long unpaid,  
  
Billed the hunter's for their past slay.  
  
Blood they owed,  
  
Blood they paid.  
  
And so the little girl fulfilled her vow of that day,  
  
Knowing not that the hunt still stay.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Coming soon: **The Hunt for the White Eyed Snow Fox: Chapter 1: Why Fox Hounds hunt Foxes **_


	2. Why Fox Hounds hunt Foxes

_**The Hunt for the White Eyed Snow Fox **_

_**By Kruffien **_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan. And this fic is my tribute to the anime.  
  
Days ago...  
  
Our Hokage, Kurenai-sama, entrusted me a mission of utmost importance.  
  
I was to hunt down a band of murderers who are currently traveling south at an impressive speed.  
  
The reason for this chase was due to the events that transpired a day before my orders came to be.  
  
A great tragedy struck my village of Konoha.  
  
The Hyuuga clan, one of our villages' most prestigious and well-respected families, was brutally wiped out.  
  
Among the dead were its head, his heir and a fellow jounin.  
  
According to reports – rumors actually – days before the incident, a group of foreigner, led by a teenage girl, came to our village. Although our village has been accustomed seeing 'unique' individuals from afar, this particular group seemed different somehow.  
  
For one thing, the foreigners were very much interested with everything regarding the Hyuuga clan, may it be mere gossip or actual fact. Individuals of the group were also said to be seen loitering either around or near the compound at the time of the massacre and were also seen leaving the area, a few minutes later, with an aura of death upon them.  
  
Reports regarding the massacre were nothing short of a mass murderer's dream...or even better; almost every part of the mansion was covered either with blood, viscera or both. The strange thing about the entire massacre was most of the really gruesome deaths were self-inflicted and some of the victims were seen smiling.  
  
As I tell you the events of days ago, one might expect that I'm on some mission for justice or revenge, especially since a fellow jounin was one of the dead.  
  
But quite personally, I could care less about this mission.  
  
In fact, if this wasn't a direct order from the Hokage, I rather congratulate them than take their heads back to Konoha.  
  
For you see,  
  
A long time ago,  
  
The Hyuugas have stolen and killed someone very dear to me.  
  
A friend and lover, named Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
**Chapter 1: Why Fox Hounds hunt Foxes**  
  
We were teammates back then, Naruto and I.  
  
I knew very well, that he was very much in love with me and tried his very best for me to like him, even though I always ridiculed him for even trying.  
  
But be it as it may, he never stopped trying.  
  
And I, never stopped ridiculing his advances.  
  
That all changed, however, when a tragedy struck our village.  
  
An evil man named Orochimaru assassinated the 3rd Hokage and took – joined actually – with him Uchiha Sasuke, the boy I was in love...no, deeply infatuated, with.  
  
We were all devastated at the death of the Hokage and Sasuke's betrayal.  
  
It was then, that Naruto said something that I will never forget.  
  
'I'll bring back Sasuke to you, Sakura-chan. So please, don't cry anymore.'  
  
It was then that I finally realized how much Naruto loved me.  
  
He was willing to bring Sasuke back just make me happy, even though it means bringing his 1# "rival" back.  
  
Few days later, he brought Sasuke back, thus fulfilling his promise to me.  
  
But Sasuke was no longer the same.  
  
No longer was the he cool and composed guy that I once knew, only grim and sullen shell of his former self, the product of Orochimaru's evil.  
  
I tried my best to change him back, but all was in vain. The hatred in his heart was stronger than my love and in the end, it destroyed him.  
  
I was so depressed, so devastated with my failure that I tried to drown myself.  
  
But then he, Naruto, appeared and stopped me.  
  
He comforted me, healing my wounded deeply heart, relieving my every heartache with his kind words.  
  
And it was at that moment, that small precious moment, that I, Haruna Sakura, fell in love with Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
Few days have pass since the incident, Naruto and I became best friends. He thought me every technique he knew and trained me as well. Needless to say, we became very close.  
  
But my joy was soon replaced by heartache once more.  
  
For as I was about to confess my feeling for him, I discovered that he had already found someone else.  
  
There upon a small clearing in the forest, I witnessed how Naruto's lips meet another.  
  
Lips that belonged to the shy girl, Hyuuga Hinata.  
  
I felt confused, jealous and even betrayed.  
  
But then it was replaced by anger.  
  
Not at Naruto or to Hinata.  
  
But to myself, for wasting so much time and energy to gain Sasuke's love, all the while I spurned Naruto's.  
  
So I left the scene so depressed that I didn't notice another pair of eyes watching.  
  
Eyes that belonged to Hinata's cousin, Hyuuga Neji.  
  
It is a well known fact, that even though Neji was far stronger than Hinata, he could not accept the fact that he was only a 'mere servant' to his 'weakling' cousin. To top it all up, he was defeated during the Chuunin Exam finals by the 'pathetic' village 'loser', Naruto.  
  
He seeks revenge for his disgrace.  
  
And he saw a perfect chance.  
  
To snitch on Hinata's relationship with the outcast would not only destroy her reputation in the clan but to the entire village as well.  
  
And without delay, the bastard reported what he saw to Lord Hiashi, Hinata's father and current head of the Hyuuga clan.  
  
And as expected, Lord Hiashi wasn't very pleased.  
  
Lord Hiashi not only forcibly stripped his eldest daughter of her rank, but also confined – imprisoned – her to the Hyuuga manor, heavily guarded, thereafter.  
  
Needless to say, Naruto was incensed by the news by Hinata's fate.  
  
I tried to stop him, reason with him that there's nothing we could do about it.  
  
But Naruto was insistent and, driven with anger, he recklessly stormed the Hyuuga manor all by himself.  
  
There he was captured and then was tortured to an inch of his life.  
  
I pleaded to the 5th Hokage to issue an order to release Naruto, but it was all for naught.  
  
For the Hyuuga clan and most of non-shinobi members of the community threatens to revolt if she does.  
  
A threat that cannot be taken likely, for should a revolt occurs, it is most likely that Orochimaru will take advantage of the situation.  
  
Even still, I continued pleading for Naruto's release to the Hokage.  
  
Days went.  
  
Weeks came.  
  
Months past.  
  
And then, almost four months later, the Hokage finally gave in.  
  
She assembled a team (Lee, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kurenai- sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei and, of course, me ) in an attempt to rescue both Naruto and – upon Kurenai-sensei's request – Hinata from the Hyuuga manor.  
  
It was to be a Class 'A' mission.  
  
For should we fail, Konoha would be wreaked with a civil war.  
  
The mission went well enough, despite desperately trying to control ourselves from killing the entire household instead of just the torturers and a few guards.  
  
We then hid the two in a "safe house" somewhere in the Leaf Central Headquarters to recover.  
  
I noticed then, that compared to Naruto, Hinata was virtually unhurt, only dazed.  
  
This roused my suspicion a bit but decided not to press the matter since we did rescue Naruto.  
  
It took a while for Naruto to recover from all his wounds, both mentally and physically.  
  
I was at his bedside everyday, nursing him back to health.  
  
Unfortunately though, so was Hinata.  
  
I still find it hard to believe that she didn't even have a single scratch on her.  
  
I privately told Naruto of my suspicions about Hinata, but he told me that it was she who suffered more than he. I tried to press the matter, but a stern look in his face told me otherwise.  
  
As expected, the Hyuuga issued a bounty of $1,000,000 for Naruto's head for the 'kidnapping' of its 'heir', Hinata.  
  
It was at this time that the Hokage decided to smuggle them out of the village, for should they be discovered hiding in the Leaf Central Headquarter, the Hokage will have a rebellion in her hands.  
  
And so, with the help of a passing merchant caravan, we smuggled them out of the village.  
  
This was to be the last time that I ever see him alive.  
  
For years later, I saw him again as the Hyuuga clan publicly displayed his severed head.  
  
It was rumored, that it was Hinata who killed him and that she died shortly afterwards when Naruto stabbed her with the last of his strength.  
  
On that day, I swore to avenge Naruto's death.  
  
On that day, I swore the Hyuuga clan will fall.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Coming soon: **The Hunt for the White Eyed Snow Fox: Chapter 2: Old Sins Revisited **_


	3. Old Sins Revisited

**_The Hunt for the White Eyed Snow Fox _**

**_By Kruffien _**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan. And this fic is my tribute to the anime. I also don't own Game workshop or any of its products or any of its written work.  
  
It is said that only the foolish and the insane travel thru the icy path of the northern waste,  
  
For if the elements should not kill you, something else will.  
  
But my mother and father were neither foolish nor insane.  
  
They were desperate.  
  
For years, my parents were constantly being pursued,  
  
Hunted by people we know not, for reasons greed only knows.  
  
For you see, my parents are fugitives.  
  
Forever hiding,  
  
Constantly running.  
  
What crime, you ask, did my parents commit?  
  
Theft, you say?  
  
Murder, you say?  
  
Arson, you say?  
  
Unfortunately, my friend, I have to say 'nay' to all of that.  
  
For they're crimes were neither against humanity nor property.  
  
They're crime – or so they say – was the very same reason that caused the ruination of Troy.  
  
Forbidden love.  
  
**Chapter 2: Old Sins Revisited**  
  
It all began a long time, in a village called Konoha.  
  
My mother, Hinata, was born to one of the prestigious clan, the Hyuuga, known for carrying the unmatched advanced bloodline ability, byakugan.  
  
Now, to someone from the outside, one might think that to belonging to such a clan is a great privilege and honor. But in truth, it is as a great privilege as living in a gilded cage.  
  
Ever since my mother's defeat at the hands of my aunt, Hanabi, during a formal match that would determine the future heir to her clan, my mother's life turned for the worse.  
  
No more was the loving father that she once knew...  
  
No more was the warm place she once called home...  
  
No more were the good memories of old...  
  
She was nothing...  
  
She was nobody...  
  
Until the day she met him...  
  
My father, Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
He was driving force that helped and inspired my mother to live life despite all odds.  
  
It was he who inspired her to become a genin despite being seen as a weakling.  
  
It was he who encouraged her to become stronger even though it seems to be a lost cause.  
  
It was he who gave her confidence in spite of having none herself.  
  
No wonder my mother fell in love with my father...and then soon after, him with her.  
  
It was, however, a forbidden love.  
  
For my father, Naruto was the prison of the demon fox Kyubi, a bloodthirsty entity sealed away by the 4th Hokage.  
  
It was for this reason and this reason alone why most of the community regarded him with such contempt and revulsion.  
  
But despite all that, my mother and father kept loving each other.  
  
But those blissful moments soon came to an end.  
  
The accursed Hyuuga Neji, my mother's estranged cousin, discovered the clandestine relationship and promptly reported it to Hyuuga Hiashi, my murderous grandfather.  
  
Needless to say, my grandfather was enraged.  
  
He not only forcibly stripped my mother of her rank as a warrior, but also imprisoned her to their house as if she was a common criminal.  
  
Upon hearing my mother's fate, my father stormed the Hyuuga manor, in hopes to rescue my mother from her gilded cage.  
  
Unfortunately for him, the craven bastards were expecting him.  
  
Despite being one of the most powerful warriors in Konoha, the Hyuuga weaklings managed to overpower my father when that coward Neji took my mother hostage, threatening to slit her throat with a dagger.  
  
What followed that night were countless hours of unspeakable pain and agony.  
  
For as my father was being brutally tortured to the very inch of his life, my mother was forced to witness it all, slowly driving her to the brink of insanity.  
  
Days went.  
  
Weeks came.  
  
Months past.  
  
And then, almost four months later, the screams stopped.  
  
A group of warriors, close friends of my parents, rescued them from that horrific place and then hid them to a secret place where they can recover from their ordeal.  
  
Days went by and the wounds from the days of pain were beginning to show signs of healing.  
  
But the time for healing was cut short.  
  
Incensed by my parent's 'escape', my dishonorable grandfather issued a reward for the capture and immediate execution of my parents.  
  
Needless to say, staying in Konoha was becoming more and more dangerous as the days pass.  
  
It was at that point, that my parent's friends decided to smuggle them out of their village.  
  
And so, with the assistance of a passing caravan, my parent's friends managed to help them escape the hellish place they once called home.  
  
It was to be their final farewell.  
  
For even though my parents have managed to escape the village, they cannot escape the greed of their fellow man.  
  
As attested by the number of bounty hunters hounding their every step.  
  
Unlucky for them, however, my parents were always 5 steps ahead of them.  
  
And so it went for many years.  
  
Until finally, after years of running, my parents have found a place to settle in.  
  
The place was the village of the Baersonling tribe in the land called Norsca.  
  
Despite being brutish, crude and barbaric, the Baersonlings welcomed my parents into their tribe with open arms, for the tribe assumed that my parents' unusual appearance and skills were sure signs that my parents are blessed by the tribe's deities.  
  
Thus, not only did my parents finally found a place they can call home, they also found a new purpose in life.  
  
My father taught the warriors of the tribe the combat arts of his former homeland thus transforming the once crude barbaric fighters into elite shadow warriors renowned throughout the land of Norsca as deadly assassins and masterful infiltrators. It was during this time that he was honored with the title of "War Master"  
  
My mother, on the other hand, taught the art of healing amongst the tribe's womenfolk, hence earning the Norscan name "Leth Nurgh'phak" meaning 'the lady who defied death'.  
  
It was during this time of peace and contentment, that my parents bore my brother and me in to this world.  
  
Those were our last few moments of joy.  
  
It was a cold morning on that fateful day eight years ago.  
  
My parents were training both my brother and me in a nearby snow-covered field, when they appeared.  
  
The murderers from the Hyuuga clan have finally caught up with us after all these years and as expected, the fight for survival ensued.  
  
At first, it was a one-sided fight; years of evasion have clearly improved my parents' skills to unimaginable levels as attested by the number of corpses that now lay on their feet.  
  
They should've won that day...if only he didn't showed up.  
  
Unbeknownst to my parents, the leader of their assailants crept up from behind them...and then, with a weapon most foul, he sealed my family's fate with the sound of thunder.  
  
Truly, truly I say to you, the Hyuugas have neither pride nor honor nor humanity.  
  
For even as my family's bodies grew cold, the craven scavengers kept on hacking at them with pure savage delight.  
  
But this was not the end of it.  
  
Partially satiated with their wanton butchery, these creatures now turned their attentions to me.  
  
Even though I was little girl, there was no doubt in my mind what these creatures want of me...  
  
For the yearning in their eyes were all too apparent.  
  
I tried to fend them off.  
  
Lashing at them with my dagger.  
  
But in the end, they overpowered me.  
  
However, I didn't go down without a fight.  
  
I kept on lashing and thrashing against them, in hope that they would kill me.  
  
They didn't.  
  
Irked with my continued struggling, they bound my hands to the ground... with the help of my own dagger.  
  
And after that, came sickening numbness, as these creatures defiled my every orifice in every way possible.  
  
Minutes went...  
  
Hours came...  
  
And then, after what seems like an eternity, they finally left...their depravity satisfied.  
  
It was only then that blessed unconsciousness came to me.  
  
I woke up days later, cleaned and bandaged, in my bed.  
  
I was informed that a villager happened came upon me and my family whilst hunting for wild game.  
  
I was also informed that the entire village wish to honor my family not only with a warrior's cremation but also with a vow to avenge their deaths.  
  
Needless to say, I was touched by the gesture and vowed eternal friendship to them thereafter.  
  
Vengeance would soon be mine.  
  
And so it was, eight years later, as I, Yukitsune, along with the finest shadow warriors the tribes of Norco have ever produced, billed the entire Hyuuga clan for their past trespasses against me with their heads.  
  
And here ends my bloody tale of things that came to pass.  
  
So whoever you are behind that tree, come out and face me like a warrior worthy of honoring.  
  
Come out and face me, shadow warrior of Konoha!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Coming soon: **The Hunt for the White Eyed Snow Fox: Chapter 3: The Chase **_


	4. The Chase

**_The Hunt for the White Eyed Snow Fox _**

**_By Kruffien _**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan. And this fic is my tribute to the anime. I also don't own Game workshop or any of its products or any of its written work.  
  
Many months have passed since this mission first started.  
  
My target, an unidentified assassin group responsible for the Hyuuga Massacre, were seen traveling north by north-west along the Silk Roads towards the mercenary village of Malko.  
  
From what little information I have gathered from an unscrupulous individual, the now impotent lecher named Felix Jaeger, the group disbanded upon arrival for reasons unknown. The whereabouts of its members are also unknown – except for its leader.  
  
According to Jaeger, the enigmatic leader of the group - a silver-haired, 18 year old girl – was seen traveling north, along the Black Fire Pass thru a place called 'Hell's Pit'.  
  
I decided to follow the girl, since she was the nearest – she's only four days ahead of me – and the only one whose whereabouts I now of.  
  
A decision I would soon regret.  
  
True to it's name, not only were roads of the Black Fire Pass steep and virtually impassable but it was also inhabited by dangerous individuals and hordes of deadly 'things' beyond sane description – from the cannibals of the 'Iron Claw' bandits to the man-rat ninjas of Clan Eshin to ravenous creatures that resembles a walking, distorted blob of flesh.  
  
I'm beginning to wonder if whether that girl is actually sane for traveling these roads alone.  
  
Weeks of nightmares have passed.  
  
I've finally came upon an outpost/village of an unknown country.  
  
From the sentries stationed there, I've learned something about my target that made me wonder whether she was even human; not only was the girl now two weeks ahead of me but she also emerged from this place seemingly unharmed.  
  
Doubt began to cloud my mind at this point.  
  
Am I suicidal? The girl is obviously extremely skilled and most likely beyond the capacity of my skills, capturing her – or even killing her – is virtually impossible  
  
More importantly, is this entire mission even worth it? I mean, didn't she killed the people I personally wanted to kill? Why should I even put my life on the line to avenge those bastards?  
  
I was about to turn back to home, when suddenly, one of his unforgettable words came ringing to my head.  
  
'A mission is a mission. Whether it's stupid or not, it is our job... no, our duty as a ninja to complete it.'  
  
Damn you, Naruto, for being right...  
  
No wonder I fell in love with you.  
  
And thus, with a renewed determination, I continued my journey to complete the mission.  
  
Months passed since my horrific days in Hell's Pit.  
  
My target, who is now but a day ahead of me, was seen traveling further north, passing thru the snowy borders the Kingdom of Kislev and Norsca.  
  
A place they call 'The Forest of Shadows'.  
  
Not wanting to waste anymore time, I 'borrowed' a horse from a Kislevite frontier guardsman to reach the place faster.  
  
Today, after months of hardship, this hunt will end. One way or the other.  
  
Upon reaching my destination, my 'borrowed' horse suddenly reared-up violently, threw me hard to the snow covered ground and then bolted away.  
  
Obviously, my ride was spooked.  
  
And I don't blame him.  
  
The Forest of Shadows was downright creepy; the blowing winds sounded like people wailing, the trees, including the snow, were pitch black.  
  
Needless to say, it was like walking back to Hell's Pit, only this time it was cold.  
  
Should I turn back? Should I go home now?  
  
'HELL NO!' Says I.  
  
I've been through a lot to quit now.  
  
And so, swallowing my fear, I entered the forest.  
  
Minutes came.  
  
Hours went by.  
  
And there at last, upon a small clearing, stood the girl.  
  
Smiling sweetly...  
  
At me?!  
  
__**Chapter 3: The Chase  
**  
Well, well...  
  
It's about time my stalker showed up.  
  
I was beginning to wonder if she gave up on her mission of 'justice' and went back to Konaha.  
  
How fortunate that she didn't...otherwise all that 'training' to toughen her up would be for nothing.  
  
After all, it wouldn't be fair to fight a mere errant woman.  
  
But still, one can never be too sure...  
  
Perhaps a test is in order...  
  
I gestured one of my adepts hiding in the shadows to attack the woman.  
  
She killed him within seconds.  
  
Slightly impressed, I gestured another adept to attack.  
  
And then another...then another...then another...then another...  
  
Until every single adept in the forest now lay dead at her feet.  
  
Heh, I'm impressed!  
  
All that killing and not a single drop of blood on her or on her dagger!  
  
Yup, I'm definitely impressed!  
  
Alright.  
  
Enough foreplay.  
  
Let's dance!  
  
To be continued.  
  
Coming soon: **The Hunt for the White Eyed Snow Fox: Chapter 4: Unto thy hands... **_


	5. Unto thy hands

**_The Hunt for the White Eyed Snow Fox _**

**_By Kruffien _**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan. And this fic is my tribute to the anime. I also don't own Game workshop, its products or any of its written work.  
  
Two warriors dancing on death's tune...  
  
Two warriors in deadly combat bound...  
  
One is from Konoha, shadow nation of the nin...  
  
The other is of Norsca, a nation in shadow bound...  
  
One will leave...  
  
One will stain the ground...  
  
To who shall the fatal falter make?  
  
To whom shall the scythe falls?  
  
**Chapter 4: Unto thy hands...**  
  
Steel against steel...  
  
Technique against technique...  
  
A punch for a kick...  
  
And a kick for a punch...  
  
Blood for blood spilled...  
  
Blow for blows taken...  
  
Both well trained...  
  
Both well matched...  
  
Here where shadows are trees and passing winds mourn the dead...  
  
Both aiming to survive the other's death blow.  
  
So it was and came to be...  
  
The fighting went on, back and forth...  
  
'Till the moonlight night gave way to the crimson dawn.  
  
But with the coming of dawn also came the final moments...  
  
For as the light of the sun cast away the darkness of the shadows, realization of who they were fighting came to the two.  
  
Shock and disbelief written on both their faces.  
  
For Yukitsune, it was a face she have never seen but only dreamt of. A face her mother honored and revered, a face her father fondly spoken of. The face that belonged to her father's best friend and her mother's 'rival' of love. The face of her legendary aunt, Haruno Sakura.  
  
For Sakura, however, it was a face she vowed to hated and eternally condemned. A face, long thought to be dead, who she firmly believes betrayed and murdered the one she loved. The face that belonged to the traitorous Hyuuga Hinata.  
  
And with that realization, Sakura's hate laced scream filled the air as she charged at the bewildered niece she never knew, with her dagger raised.  
  
Though shock consumed her mind, Yukitsune's body did not as she instinctively raised her own dagger a moment before her enraged aunt entered the fatal final step.  
  
And then it was over...  
  
The deathly silence broken with the final gasp of the dying...  
  
As cold unforgiving steel kissed a beating heart.  
  
The fatal falter has finally came to pass._

_

* * *

But a question still remains unanswered; To whom did the scythe fell?  
  
Unfortunately my friend, only you can tell.  
  
For here two fates cross.  
  
And so my friend, decide you must.  
  
Would you choose Sakura to fall or Yukitsune instead?  
  
One must die...  
  
One must fall...  
  
The burden of choice is yours and yours alone.  
  
What would you choose?  
  
What fate do you hand them all?  
  
__**To be concluded  
**  
Coming soon: __**The Hunt for the White Eyed Snow Fox: Epilogue: The choices we make...  
  
Author's Note:** Chose your own ending. _


	6. The choices we make

**_The Hunt for the White Eyed Snow Fox _**

**_By Kruffien _**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan. And this fic is my tribute to the anime.  
  
**You chose Sakura to die**  
  
Why?  
  
It was the question that continuously plagues Yukitsune's mind, as she tightly held her aunt's lifeless body in her arms.  
  
Why did she attack me?  
  
Didn't she recognize me?  
  
If so, does that mean I don't look like my mother at all?  
  
Yukitsune pondered as she looked deep into her aunt's eyes, searching for some clue as to what provoked her to do what she did.  
  
Unfortunately, she saw nothing but hatred staring back at her.  
  
Why, auntie? Why?  
  
**Epilogue: The choices we make...**  
  
It has been twelve days since that fateful day, when my aunt died in my arms.  
  
I still can't get over it.  
  
To kill someone is easy...  
  
To kill someone you know is a bit hard ...  
  
But to kill someone you have always dreamt of meeting...  
  
Someone you want to be with...  
  
Someone you want to call 'mother'...  
  
To kill someone like that, is too unbearable to take.  
  
I hope that mom and dad can forgive me...  
  
More importantly, I hope she, my aunt, can forgive me...  
  
Farewell Aunt Sakura-chan...  
  
**The End**_

_**Author's Note: **Due to some unforseen circumstance, here ends the 'White Eyed Snow Fox' series. To my faithful readers, I thank you all for your support. See you in the next story._


	7. Alternate Ending

**_The Hunt for the White Eyed Snow Fox _**

**_By Kruffien _**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan. And this fic is my tribute to the anime. I also don't own Game workshop, its products or any of its written work.  
  
**You chose Yukitsune to die:**  
  
There upon the black snow, now lays the body of Hyuuga Hinata...  
  
The murderous whore who, thru deception, stole my lover from me.  
  
How strange...  
  
Though I feel no remorse in killing her, I feel neither joy nor fulfillment either.  
  
Instead, I felt empty.  
  
Why is that so?  
  
**Epilogue: The choices we make...**  
  
Days after Sakura came back from her year long mission in Norsca, an unexpected letter arrives on her doorsteps.  
  
It reads:  
  
Dear Aunt Sakura,  
  
Greetings Aunt Sakura. My name is Yukitsune. I'm the daughter of your friends, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. Sorry for not writing you all these years. I've just been too busy with the family business ever since mom and dad died eight years ago.  
  
Yes, mom and dad, along with my big brother, died. They were murdered.  
  
But don't worry about it though, the ones responsible are already taken care off. I personally made sure of that!  
  
I'll tell you the details when I arrive there.  
  
I can't wait to meet you.  
  
Your niece,  
Yukitsune  
  
First came confusion...  
  
Then came clarity...  
  
And soon followed by horror and remorse...  
  
For it was then and there, that Sakura came to realize the gravity of her deed...  
  
She murdered her niece.  
  
**The End**_


End file.
